gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Reckoning
Reckoning is the sixth chapter of the fifth act of Gears of War 3, and also the last chapter of the game. Walkthrough The chapter starts once you get out of the elevator and you arrive at the top of Pinnacle Tower, once you arrive you'll see several Drudges and Palace Guards fighting around the rooftop, Adam Fenix tells you that he will need some time to activate his Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, Marcus tells him they will contain the enemies, the next part will be easy as the Locust and Lambent are fighting each other, after some time a King Raven appears with Clay Carmine on the gun, making the job even easier. Once all enemies are defeated, Adam enters the weapon and begins to activate it, however soon after that Queen Myrrah appears on her Tempest and attempts to stop you, Carmine begins to fire at her but the Raven is sent on fire by the Tempest and it remains unknown if Carmine survived, you have to shoot at the Tempest mouth several times before it finally falls to the ground, be careful with its fire breath because it can down or kill you in a matter of seconds, once its down Adam will tell you need to use the Hammer and that is the only way to kill it, after you shoot it with the Hammer it appears to fall back but returns and tries to fry you before returning to the sky, you need to repeat this method several times before you finally kill it, however sometimes it will try to crush down the countermeasure weapon and you'll have to attack it's backside before you repel it, also as you progress several Shriekers and Palace Guards try to aid the Tempest and can become deadly if you don't take care of them. Once you attack the Tempest several times with the Hammer it finally goes down and a cutscene plays. The countermeasure begins as several Drudges and Stalks begin to surround the Gears but the weapon kills them all, however Adam is also dying because he proved the weapon on himself, Marcus tells him he cannot die and that he can't lose him again, Adam tells his son he was happy to see him again and to go and live for him, he dies shortly after this and Marcus grabs his COG Tags, they discover that Myrrah is not dead when she comes out of the Tempest's carcass and begins to claim that all that Adam could do was to create weapons of mass destruction and that his arrogance finally killed him, Marcus then stabs her with Dom's commando knife and tells her that's for him and everyone else she killed during the Locust War. After this we get a planetary view of Sera as the countermeasure continues and the cutscene shows us Hanover, the Deadlands, Mercy and Char as the Lambent and Locust die out due to the Imulsion inside their systems, at Anvil Gate Bernie and Hoffman were about to be overrun when the countermeasure arrives and kills all Lambent and Locust inside the garrison, including a Boomer and a Brumak, then we see several Imulsion rigs exploding and also how the Imulsion evaporates into the air, again at Azura we see the crashed King Raven and a helmet which belongs to Carmine, who survived the crash and aids a gear boarding a King Raven that comes for help, at the island everyone is celebrating except Marcus who lost his dad and his best friend, he drops his Lancer and begins to take out his armor as he walks to the beach, Anya begins to follow him, as they stare in the sunset Marcus takes off the rest of his armor and Anya tells him she is there for him, Marcus tells her what have they got left, Anya tells him they now have finally got a tomorrow, reminding him of his father's last wish and takes his hand, Marcus doesn't reject it and they embrace as all the other Gears look over them. Collectibles *There are no collectibles in this chapter. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "You're Dead! Now Stay Dead!" achievement.